


Damn you, Eurocentrism!

by DubbioEsistenziale



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Books, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Poetry, Short, a bad analysis of a poem, i hate pascoli but i love this poem so bad, italian poetry, light light angst, probably, soft, trixya - Freeform, woop woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubbioEsistenziale/pseuds/DubbioEsistenziale
Summary: I'd speak about my favourite poems with you all day long because, first of all, I don't like poetry, second of all, I like you.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel & Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Damn you, Eurocentrism!

-Non esser mai! non esser mai! più nulla,  
ma meno morte, che non esser più!- Katya screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping up from the armchair and slamming the poetry book on an innocent coffee table.  
Trixie slightly raised her head, offering the girl a confused stare. Her delicately painted fingers continued to softly caress the strings of her old guitar, a delicate pianissimo of a melody she did not quite recall learning.  
-It's an Italian poem- explained Katya, sitting back down and closing the book, using a cigarette butt as a bookmark.  
-And what does that mean...? - continued Trixie, the notes growing further apart, a crescendo towards silence.  
-Okay so, a bit of backstory. You know the Odyssey right? -  
-Duh.-  
-So. There's this Italian poet, he says: I will write Ulysses' death.-  
-So it's about that? -  
-Not quite. He decides to write about Ulysses when he's old and gray, and says that he decides to sail away one last time, revisiting all the places from his youth-  
-This backstory seems longer than the poem itself-  
-That quote wasn't the entire poem! It's just the last words-  
-Translate them to me, come on-  
-We'll get there, for fuck's sake be patient.-  
Trixie rolled her eyes, letting Katya continue on. She stood back up, pacing around the room in order to find a stage deserving of her story.  
-So, Ulysses decides to go back to the Sirens. He wants to hear them sing again. He calls out to them but turns out, this time they stay silent. Absolutely silent. Not a word. He lets the boat go towards them, hoping desperately for them to say anything. They don't. The boat hits the reef. Ulysses and all of his companions are carried away by the sea-  
-And?-  
-Ulysses dies between the waves. But his corpse is carried away by the currents, and ends up on a shore. The shore of Calypso's Island.-  
-Oh shit. Didn’t she love him, like, love him a lot? That’s rough.-  
-My thoughts exactly. Holding his corpse, between the tears, she shouts: Non esser mai! non esser mai! più nulla, ma meno morte, che non esser più! —  
-So, we finally got here. What do they mean? -  
-It’s actually fairly complex to translate,- Trixie rolled her eyes, the other girl pretended to not see her - So I will have to rearrange it a bit, hope that's okay with you-  
-You could’ve just said you didn’t know-  
-Shut the fuck up, you old hag!- Katya took a deep breath, decorated with all the theatrics of a nuisance - As I was saying, crying her heart out Calypso cries: “To never have been, to never have been! It’s more nothingness, but less death than to not be anymore”-  
-I’m not sure I’m following you.-  
-More or less, she’s saying that to never have existed is more nothingness, but less pain than to have existed and be no more.-  
-Damn. I like it. Could you lend me that book one of these days?-  
-Sure thing-  
-I still have a question though-  
-Shoot-  
Trixie formed a gun with her fingers, pointing it at Katya  
-Pew Pew!-  
-Fuck all the way off- Katya shouted, sitting back down on her armchair in a fit of laughter.  
-No, but for real. Why did you scream it?-  
-Drama?-  
-What does it mean to you, it’s what i’m asking.-  
All the light rushed away from Katya’s face, running back towards the sun to join the growing sunset. The amber light caressed her temples, as an halo to the dying day, but she did not dare respond to the intimate stare of those narrow oak eyes.  
-I guess...I would have rather never met you, and have never known love, than love you as much as I do now. Because if anything were to happen, I fear that pain more than anything. -  
She sealed her eyes shut, not wanting to perceive the consequences of her own words. Her heart was racing, filling up her senses and destroying her insides, tearing her stomach apart and tying up her lungs.  
A soft, gentle kiss, brought her back to a beautiful nothingness.


End file.
